The present invention relates to a dispensing head for apparatus for dispensing beverages made from a concentrate such as a syrup and especially but not exclusively to gaseous beverages using carbonated water made by the distribution apparatus.
Apparatus for distribution of gasified beverages generally comprise a refrigeration unit, a gasification unit and a unit for dispensing and mixing of the two liquids forming the drink. The dispensing head forms part of this latter unit.